Besos en la frente
by Friditas
Summary: Stear ha regresado de la guerra. Candy quiere presentarle a una amiga, pero ninguno de los dos está muy entusiasmado. ¿se llevarán bien? Historia alterna basada en una canción de Sabina


**Con dedicación especial a Elisa Cornwell, Rosa Rosae o Stear's girl en su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, hermosa!**

**.**

**Besos en la frente**

**.**

Alistear Cornwell. Nacido en la cuna de una de las familias más ricas de Chicago. Famoso pionero de novedosas creaciones en el mundo de la aeronáutica gracias a los avances informáticos que han conseguido el crecimiento de la industria a pasos agigantados. Ese soy yo.

El hecho de ser el primogénito, me otorgó de por sí grandes beneficios económicos sin la necesidad de trabajar; por ello nadie imaginó que un resquebrajado veterano de guerra, fuese capaz de recuperarse no solo psicológicamente, sino intelectualmente, y además, consiguiera superar la fortuna de la mayoría de los miembros de la familia. Pero lo he hecho. Lo único malo, son las damas de sociedad que me rondan cual abejas a la miel en eventos sociales. Soy un hombre soltero que disfruta siéndolo, y no veo problema en ello, así que no hay planes de cambiarlo.

Nada queda de aquél adolescente atolondrado que se enlistó con un ideal. La guerra me curtió. La guerra cambia todo… Ni siquiera tengo amigos ahora. Solo unas cuantas personas de la familia me resultan queridas e imprescindibles. ¿En qué momento me perdí tanto?

Mi primo Anthony, a quien considero mi hermano, es una de las personas importantes para mí. Dueño de la prestigiosa empresa Bower and Leagan, donde Elisa y él, son socios. Creo que ella está verdaderamente enamorada de él, pero luego de la penosa aventura que tuvo conmigo, dudo que Tony le haga caso. Anthony y ella, harían buena pareja, como socios al menos, hacen una mancuerna excelente, se compenetran muy bien, incluso Elisa, lo motiva a seguir experimentando con la floricultura, la gran pasión de Anthony y que les ha otorgado grandes satisfacciones y prosperidad. Fue un error haberme involucrado con ella. Pero lucía tan sensual con aquél vestido rojo, en esa fiesta, hace ya tantos años, que no pude evitar sentirme atraído por sus proporcionadas curvas. La experiencia, resultó todo un fiasco, simplemente, no éramos compatibles. Nunca imaginé que algún día se fuese a enamorar de mi primo, para mí, solo fue una más.

Mi primo Neal, aunque no lo sea sanguíneo, lo es en sentimiento. Un tiburón de la industria turística, y junto a su padre, son dueños de una famosa cadena hotelera. Hoteles que he de aceptar, conozco bien. Las distintas convenciones científicas a las que asisto a lo largo del país, me han permitido conocer muchos de ellos. Y la hermosa compañía femenina, que regularmente consigo en cada lugar, convierten mi estancia de negocios, al placer. La esposa de mi primo, Karen, una guapa actriz, ha sabido sacar el látigo y lo ha convertido en un decente hombre de familia. Sigue siendo un bribón, pero respeta a su mujer y a sus hijos. Él, que siempre afirmó no desear una esposa "florero", consiguió una pequeña fiera a la que quiso domar y terminó domado. Me cae bien, me entiende, y siempre procura presentarme alguna bella actriz, supongo por petición de la tía Elroy, que insiste en que me he convertido en el solterón de la familia, pero las actrices ahora son muy liberales, así que resultan buena compañía de vez en vez. Lo único que no puedo tolerar en ellas, es la maldita silicona que emplean al por mayor. La última: una tal Susana Marlow. Rubia, exuberante y manipuladora. Soy lo bastante perspicaz para notar los chantajes emocionales del típico "me he enamorado de ti" cuando es falso. Ella, es una de las que los usa. Quizá algún día le funcione con algún bastardo desafortunado.

Mi querido hermano Archie, por supuesto es mi persona favorita. Ha invertido su capital en una exclusiva tienda con los diseños de su ahora esposa, Annie. Dejó boquiabiertos a todos, cuando renunció a ser socio en un importante bufete bostoniano, para regresar a Illinois a iniciar su proyecto. Funcionó de maravilla. Incluso he aceptado a la acartonada de mi cuñada, a quien tardé bastante en conocer, pues me parecía insulsa y hasta hipócrita; erré en pensarla una novia pasajera, pero hace feliz a mi hermano y eso es lo importante, lamento haberme equivocado al juzgarla precipitadamente. Regularmente no estereotipo a la gente, me parece una acción vil, pero supongo que el conocer a tantas señoritas de la crema y nata norteamericana y sus ideas incompatibles a las mías, me orilló a crear una infortunada opinión.

Mi tío Albert, más un amigo que un pariente. Dueño de la banca más poderosa de América, es el único que logra superar mi fortuna. Al otrora soltero más codiciado del país, también le han echado el lazo. Candy, mi pequeña marimacho. Quizá la única mujer tan vivaz para enamorar a todos los Andrew, tan inocente para no hacerlo a propósito y lo suficiente inteligente para aceptar solo al gran amor de su vida. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que algún día ella y Tony, terminarían juntos, pues eran muy unidos, pero en esa entonces, éramos solo unos chicos. No conozco a nadie que se halla casado con su primer amor. Yo no lo hice. Quizá con esa pecosa locuaz fue con la única que llegué a visualizar un ideal de esposa. A ella no le importan los protocolos anticuados de la alta sociedad y sigue siendo la misma chica sencilla que disfruta portándose como niño, -sí, niño, no niña- saltando por los árboles junto a sus pequeños hijos y jugando alegremente con sus pacientes del hospital donde labora como pediatra. Es justo ella quien ha insistido en presentarme a una de sus amigas de la escuela. Si es igual de frígida –imagino- que mi cuñadita, puede irse olvidando que lleguemos siquiera a ser más allá de compañeros de baile. Estoy hastiado de las damas que siempre me presenta mi familia, no puedo ser tan correcto como Anthony o Archie, aunque tampoco me gusta ser grosero, no me educaron para ser un patán. A veces quisiera ser un poco como Neal, él nunca tuvo reparos en deshacerse de una mujer si no le gustaba, o más bien, si no suponía un pequeño reto para él.

Reconozco que a pesar de mis principios, si ellas quieren una aventura, soy materia dispuesta; si no, nadie imagina siquiera lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser. Mejor pues, no aventurarme en relaciones largas.

Estoy listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños que la querida tía Elroy ha organizado para mí. Otro evento frívolo. Espero que no haya invitado a tantas personas, prefiero algo íntimo con la gente que realmente aprecio. De todas formas, Candy me ha pedido ser amable con su amiga, me aseguró que ella no anda en plan de ligue ¿Será lesbiana? Es hija del magnate del software, el casi genio Steven O´bryan al parecer ni mi dinero, ni mi capacidad intelectual, la van a impresionar, así que supongo, ella me ayudará a librarme de las zorritas cazafortunas- cerebros huecos, que se le puedan colar a la tía, sin embargo, no voy a oponerme a sus deseos de conocer mujeres si eso la hace feliz. No pierdo nada… Algo de tiempo quizá.

La tía abuela Elroy, la mujer que me educó y cuidó como un hijo. ¡Cuántos años debió envejecer por mi obstinación al enlistarme! No fue suficiente con hacer explotar la casa cada dos por tres en mi adolescencia con mis inventos fallidos. Ella es muy importante para mí, situación que las mujeres que con tanto ahínco me presenta, no comprenden. No pienso dejarla sola en su vejez, ella sacrificó mucho por nosotros, y justo es algo de reciprocidad. No quiere decir que estaré pegado todo el tiempo a ella, pero siempre será primordial su bienestar para mí. Hoy ha organizado la fiesta de disfraces a petición de Candy, quien siempre tiene la idea de hacer divertidas y menos protocolarias las reuniones.

- Charreteras bien derechas; cordón de mando, listo; banda de orden, chacó ¿Es una broma? Si no fuera un militar real, probablemente lo usaría sin chistar, bueno, quizá sea divertido. Me pondré los pupilentes y estaré listo.- Le digo al tipo que ridículamente disfrazado de soldado del siglo pasado, me observa tras el espejo

Llego al salón a departir con los invitados, Anthony y Elisa usan trajes del siglo XIX, caray ¿Tony no habrá encontrado un saco de otro color? Seguro Archie le dijo que el rosa está de moda, lástima que no le aclaró que un enorme moño y mallas sería demasiado. Que se siente ¿Algún protagonista Austiniano? Archie se ha disfrazado de mosquetero y Annie de princesa ¿Porqué no me sorprende? Candy usa un traje de enfermera antigua -bastante sexy he de reconocer ¡Gruaur!- y Albert se ha disfrazado de hippie, vagabundo o algo así con una enorme barba que ya envidiarían los Zz top; pff ¿Alguien imaginaría que es el poderoso patriarca del clan Andrew al verlo en esa facha? Lo dudo, pero si hay karaoke al final de la velada como tanto gusta a Candy, le pediré a su marido que nos deleite con La Grange. ¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo evitar soltar una risita al imaginarlo.

Luego de saludar a varios conocidos, y de evaluar si entre las invitadas hay alguien que valga la pena para pasar un "feliz cumpleaños", me decepciono al ver siliconas, anoréxicas y tiesos rostros de botox por doquier. Candy se percata de mi hastío, se acerca y me saca a bailar, me señala a su famosa amiga que lleva un vestido verde y un par de coletas con caireles dándole un aspecto de muñeca.

-Vamos, Can ¿En serio? ¿Dices que la conociste en Londres? Seguro es otra niña mimada y superficial. No voy a tolerar pasar toda la fiesta con ella.

-Stear me pediste específicamente no presentarte una chica influenciable. Puede ser millonaria, educada en colegios elitistas, pero no es como las demás, te lo aseguro.

-¿Ah, no? ¿A qué se dedica?

-Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú. ¿De qué van a platicar entonces? ¡Tienes que conocerla! Solo te diré que trabaja para su padre

-Dime alguno de sus hobbies, al menos, no seas así. –le pedí a Candy mientras pensaba que ni siquiera era capaz de forjar su camino. Trabajaba para su padre ¡Jah!

-Mmm, le gusta leer.

-Te apuesto que es la típica chica fresa que lee mierdas de superación y a Deepak Chopra

-¡Stear! –me reprendió con la mirada- Te prohíbo que juzgues a Annie por estudiar metafísica y libros de autoayuda

-¿Metafísica? Esa mujer no conoce ni la Teoría de las ideas de Aristóteles, que la plantea por primera vez; ni a Rodas, quien acuñó el nombre.

-No todos pueden ser genios como tú. Pero Annie al menos lo intenta. Acude a seminarios de autoayuda y lee, no digo que sean los mejores títulos, pero…

-¿A su edad? Can, esa lectura es para adolescentes confundidos.

-Al menos ella lo intenta. Le ha costado mucho aceptar públicamente el asunto de su adopción. Fue algo muy fuerte para ella. Hay otros a quienes hirieron y prefieren esconderse bajo máscaras en vez de enfrentar sus demonios.

En ese instante me detuve ¿Había oído bien? ¿Eso pensaban de mí?

-¡Candy!

-Es la verdad. Mira a Paty, por ejemplo. Es una chica tan hermosa, pero prefiere esconderlo bajo esa máscara de indiferencia. Disfrazarse con ese vestido horrendo y lucir graciosa en vez de linda.

Observo a su amiga. No me parece atractiva en absoluto pero mentalmente le otorgo el beneficio de la duda tomando en cuenta el horrendo disfraz que ha elegido para la ocasión. Sin embargo, con mi calenturienta mente, no puedo evitar imaginarla…

**Las gafitas de las pecas, con complejo de muñeca desconchada **

**frota su cuerpo desnudo contra el lino blanco y mudo de la almohada. **

¿Será posible que exista cierta fogosidad escondida en esa chica tan seria? Creo que mis pensamientos resultan más que evidentes, ya que Candy con su característica sinceridad, me sentencia

-Puede parecer **Invisible entre la gente.** **Condenada a ser decente, según fama que del cuello le colgaron, los que nunca la invitaron a su cama **

-¡Candy! –exclamo ligeramente escandalizado pero divertido por su franqueza, no me sorprende en absoluto, quizá es en parte por ella, que esa pequeña rubia siempre me gustará platónicamente.

-Es la verdad, Stear. Patty es una persona muy agradable. Es simpática, noble, y muy inteligente, pero algo tímida, y por ello, fácilmente juzgada. Aunque es guapa, su arreglo no es una prioridad para ella misma, le parece algo trivial. A mi parecer, desde que su novio Michael falleció en el frente, algo dentro de ella cambió. Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que no va volver a tener una relación seria. O al menos no es algo que busque. Entiendo su punto pero me parece tan triste que **Cuando agoniza la fiesta, todas encuentran pareja menos Patty; que se va, sin ser besada, a dormirse como cada noche sola, y una lágrima salada con sabor a mermelada de ternura ; moja el suelo de su alcoba, donde un espejo le roba la hermosura. **

Solo atino a observarla con interés. Luce muy diferente de las mujeres con quien últimamente he compartido. En el fondo quizá a mí también me cuesta abrirme ante la gente. No pierdo nada conociéndola, quizá podamos ser amigos. Lo que me ha dicho Candy me deja pensando:

**Nadie sabe cómo le queman en la boca tantos besos que no ha dado, tiene el corazón tan de par en par y tan oxidado. **

No es lesbiana. La emotividad con que Candy se expresa de ella me conmueve. Tengo ganas de ir a su lado. Consolarla. Hacerle el amor hasta dejarla exhausta. Hacerla sentir deseada como hace mucho nadie lo ha hecho. Desde ese tal Michael. Entiendo ahora porqué desea ser invisible. No quiere que nadie se acerque a ella físicamente para que el acercamiento emocional sea imposible.

**Ojos lujuriosos de hombre que en el último metro buscan y desean, nunca miran dentro del escote de las feas. **

La observo con cuidado, las horripilantes gafas que usa no van en absoluto con la forma de su rostro, pero el delicado perfil de su nariz es bonito. No puedo adivinar el real grosor de sus labios debido al maquillaje de fantasía exagerado, con que complementó su disfraz. El vestido lleva varias capas, así que tampoco podría hablar de su figura, pero estoy casi seguro que esas voluptuosidades superiores son lo bastante tentadoras para arriesgarse; sin embargo, no son las apariencias lo que hacen girar mi mundo.

-Te apuesto que si entre su lectura no figura nada de lo que acostumbra Annie, pasaré la velada entera con ella –Dije seguro de que podría deshacerme de ella a la primera oportunidad de sincerarnos, cuando se muestre como una más…

Mi pecosa "tía", no necesita presentarnos, solo la arrastra a la pista de baile junto con Annie para hacer una suerte de coreografía de _La Macarena_ en un mix noventero que me recuerda la época alocada en el liceo; posteriormente Albert y Archie hacen lo suyo al aparecerse junto a sus parejas en la versión dance, pero no por ello menos romántica, de Total eclipse of the heart , que el dj eligió para continuar su recorrido por la adolescencia de la mayoría de los asistentes y como todo un caballero me paro frente a ella, sin más, justo como lo hacía en aquellos tiempos, provocándole una sonrisa más hermosa de lo que en ese momento quise reconocer, y siguiéndome la corriente bailó conmigo, quizá más por cortesía que por verdadera animosidad. Entonces descubro que la chica tiene la mirada más penetrante que he visto jamás. Me hace sentir raro. Como hipnotizado. "_De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar_" Oh, sí. Exactamente así me siento ahora pero la misma letra de la canción me regresa a la realidad. "_Tu amor es una soga para mi libertad…"_

Archie comenzó con verdadera ridiculez a sacar pasos de baile característicos de esa época, Candy a carcajadas, comenzó a seguirlo y Neal al observar el relajito en el grupo, se nos unió con su esposa, quien sigue adorando ser el centro de cualquier situación relacionada con el show bussines y da rienda suelta a sus ganas de brillar. Finalmente, y ante la insistencia de la concurrencia, Tony y Elisa se incorporaron también. Tenía rato que no recordaba cuan nerd era en mi mocedad, extrañamente y sin haber ingerido alcohol, empecé a relajarme al punto de empezar a abrir y cerrar los brazos a ritmo de _Coco Jambo,_ para terminar todos abrazados y brincando con _Smells like teen spirit_. Exacto como cuando no teníamos ninguna preocupación a los 14 o 16 años

Acalorados luego del popurrí, invito a una muy relajada Patty a tomar un trago en la barra. Mi hermano y su pareja se acercan a refrescarse también y detrás de ellos, Candy y Albert. Bromeamos animadamente acerca de los recuerdos que las canciones nos han traído y de repente Annie suelta algo acerca de su desatinada afición a librejos chatarra. Debería estar prohibido charlar de best seller por alguna trastada de esas que se inventan al por mayor aquellos seudo escritores. Pero entonces, de repente siento la mirada insistente de Candy pidiéndome silenciosamente poner atención en la plática

-¡Me encanta la metafísica! Te puedo dar una clase cuando quieras. La boca es poder –declaraba Annie con exagerada emoción

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ya lo planteaba Kant en sus famosas fórmulas de Imperativo categórico, aunque todas demasiado moralistas para mi gusto; sí, sé que era su objetivo, pero él mismo decía que los imperativos podían ser hipotéticos ¿no?

La expresión de Annie era un poema. ¡No tenía idea! Claro, qué le iba a enseñar filosofía, la rama que estudia la metafísica, un librajo mal escrito. Pero para mi mayor placer, la perorata de Patty continuó:

-¡Me da mucho gusto conocer a una chica con quien pueda hablar de estos temas! Tú qué opinas: ¿La Metafísica es nihilista como dice Nietzsche? O ¿El Nihilismo es metafísico como plantea Heidegger? Sabemos que ambos parten del mismo precepto, pero…

¡Estoy en el paraíso! Esta mujer o se burla de Annie, o de verdad creyó la muy ingenua que era una chica versada en el asunto. Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando mi hermano arrastra a su esposa a la pista salvándola así de una verdadera humillación. Y digo verdadera porque el hecho de que sea adoptada me parece un acto de amor, no algo para sentirse avergonzada. Hasta en eso es tonta. O quizá yo soy un gusano insensible.

Caigo en cuenta que ella es otra nerd ¡Y me encanta! Mmm alguien con quien vale la pena pasar el resto de la noche, tendré que sacrificarme y pagar la apuesta. Con el paso de las horas, he descubierto que es una aficionada al ajedrez, e igual que yo, era parte de un grupo que jugaba y asistía a competencias inter-escolares, quizá hasta concursamos en contra en alguna ocasión, pues los Andrew estudiamos en Londres por tradición, justo su lugar de origen.

Por primera vez, no siento pretensiones de ninguna índole al hablar con una chica, resulta refrescante poder tocar el tema de avances tecnológicos y saberla tan interesada como yo, maneja un lenguaje técnico tan propio, que comienzo a extasiarme con real emoción. Remata con un humor ácido en son de burla a los errores cometidos por ella misma en sus inicios, a sabiendas de que alguien como yo, puede entender sus pequeñas frustraciones en base a mi propia experiencia. La siento tan humana, tan imperfecta, que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído de sobremanera por esta pequeña "muñeca fea" Entiendo porqué su padre no la dejó ir. ¡Es una maldita genio!

**Besos en la frente, **

**besos en la frente, **

**nadie trata de ir más allá… **

**yo quise probar. **

Ni bien terminaron de entonar el _Happy birthday_, Patty y yo nos hallábamos escapando de la suntuosa fiesta.

Terminamos en mi departamento tomando café. Resulta que su medio hermano, Terrence, es alcohólico y ella mantiene firme su límite de tres copas como máximo. La admiré por ello, pues no le interesó si yo pudiese criticarla o predisponerme debido a su escrupulosa honestidad.

La parte difícil llegó cuando me cuestionó acerca del disfraz militar y hablé de mi pasado en Afganistán. Estuvo un rato en silencio, pero me entendió. La mirada que me dirigió de dolor, me hizo entender, por vez primera los reclamos de la tía, de mi madre, de mi hermano y hasta de mis primos. Ella había perdido a alguien el frente, yo también perdí amigos, y sin embargo, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que sentirían los demás acerca de mí, solo creía hacer lo mejor…

Demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Me cuestionó, escuchó mi versión, mis razones para enlistarme, y ella comprendió. Nadie me había preguntado lo que ella, un simple ¿Porqué? Y me percaté cuan especial es esta chica. ¿Podía acaso enamorarme tan rápido? No, era absurdo pensar en ello, pero quizá…

No quise resistir el cúmulo de emociones que me orillaban a probar sus labios; la besé mientras una extraña y desconocida sensación de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me reflejé en la miel dorada de su iris y supe que estaba perdido.

Las capas del vestido cayeron una por una, junto al traje militarizado. Sin disfraces, sin máscaras, sin poses. Esa noche, solo fuimos un hombre y una mujer ¡Y qué mujer!

**Yo que, en cosas del amor, nunca me he guiado por las apariencias, en su cintura encontré una mariposa de concupiscencia. **

Hacer el amor, fue como un bálsamo para las almas heridas que esa noche se abrían y se exploraban. Una experiencia real, casi tántrica, pero no por ello menos apasionada. No puedo creer que esta pequeña y aparentemente insignificante chica, sea tan compatible conmigo. Parece ser tan insaciable como yo… Quizá un poco más

**Las más explosivas damas, me dejaban en la cama congelado **

**-"ten cuidado al desnudarme, no vayas a estropearme mi peinado"- **

Hicimos el amor en distintas formas, todas y cada una resultaron un glorioso descubrimiento. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que pase lo que pase eres tan compatible con una persona que solo deseas más y más de ella? A mi me ocurrió esa velada. Había estado ya con innumerables parejas, incluso, más de las que quisiera recordar, pero ella me demostró en unas horas, lo única que es.

**Patty sí que lo ha comprendido, por caminos escondidos ha buscado **

**el agua que mana el oscuro manantial del pecado. **

Verla al día siguiente con mi playera de Sons of anarchy y sin el horrendo maquillaje teatral, me causó una gran sorpresa. La chica no solo se trata de la mujer más generosa y sensual con que he estado, también, es bella. Hasta los lentes eran parte del disfraz, pues se había realizado una lasik hacía un par de años. Irónicamente el cegatón, soy yo, que usaba pupilentes en la fiesta.

**Y aunque me ha dejado marcado como un mapa de arañazos en la espalda **

**nunca hallé tanto calor como bajo su falda **

Salimos y nos descubrimos día a día. Hemos tenido desacuerdos, demasiados quizá, pero nunca celos, ni inseguridades. Ambos sabemos que lo ardiente de nuestras noches, el deseo exacerbado por la misma persona hasta un punto adictivo, es algo muy difícil de hallar

**y le he pedido "vente conmigo" aunque la peña diga "tío, que mal te lo montas", **

**harto como estaba de tanta guapa insípida y tonta. **

Salimos pocas veces cuando lo decidimos. Nadie podía creerlo, "el incasable" decidía mantener una relación pública y estable. Vivimos juntos. No podríamos sino dar ese paso en nuestra relación, dado que nos cuesta trabajo despegarnos el uno del otro a pesar de respetar la independencia de cada uno. Aunque nuestra relación está en la sección de sociales de los diarios de mayor circulación, las "señoritas de sociedad" siguen insistiendo en echarme el lazo cada dos por tres, pero pobre de aquella que ose expresarse de Patty en forma negativa, aprendí a rechazar mucho mejor que Neal a ese tipo de mujercitas; no dudo que ella también tenga pretendientes aunque guarde el secreto, pero yo en definitiva:

**Paso de la falsa belleza igual que el sabio que no cambia París por su aldea **

**y me abrazo a la verdad desnuda de mi fea. **

"Fea" y "Feo", los apodos cariñosos con que nos llamamos en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, descubrí que algunos tipos se sentían intimidados con tu poderío e inteligencia, y por ello, la historia que Candy me había contado, aunado al dolor que llevabas a cuestas…

**Besos en la frente, **

**besos en la frente le dan; **

**besos en la frente, **

**nadie trata de ir más allá… **

**yo quise probar**

Nos ayudamos mutuamente a curar nuestras heridas. Es un paso a paso. Hemos crecido juntos, ella ha aceptado que tiene derecho a ser amada, y aun con más reticencia, ha aprendido a reconocer su propia belleza. Yo, he aceptado su amor e incondicionalmente le entregado el mío. ¿Frialdad? Con ella no puedo usarla, es mi nena, y deseo amarla. ¿Será para siempre? Quizá sí, quizá no. Pero no cambiaría por nada el disfrutar el día a día a su lado…

…

Letra y música: Joaquín Sabina

Album: El hombre del traje gris

1988


End file.
